


What I Need

by selinakyle47



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Food Play, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinakyle47/pseuds/selinakyle47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Natasha is always the one to go after Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> Originally envisioned as a series of interconnected Blackfrost chapters featuring different kinks. Now with some kind of plot.

Natasha waits one second for the device to hack the door’s electronic lock. When the LED flashes green, she pushes the door open without hesitation and slips into the hotel room.

She’s unsurprised to find it empty. Though the intel had come from a less than trusted source, it had been their best lead in weeks and someone had to check it out. (She’d volunteered immediately. Clint had teased her on her dedication.)

She flicks the switch by the door, the soft light from the wall sconces revealing luxuriously appointed furnishings and nothing more. There is no sign that anyone has ever occupied this room despite a “Luke Oleson” checking in earlier in the day. Though her intuition tells her that it’s a wasted effort, Natasha sweeps the room anyway. She’s examining the desk in the corner when she senses it behind her: a change in air pressure that signals the presence of magical energy. Natasha barely has time to spin around when a force knocks her back and pins her to the glass window.

No, not a force. A body. Wool chafes along the inside of her thigh as Loki shoves a leg between hers. He grips her wrists tightly, though not painfully, holding them on either side of her head. “No weapons I see,” he murmurs against her ear, his voice low and intimate. “I don’t know if I should be insulted or impressed by your audacity.”

Natasha doesn’t even glance at the purse she dropped by the front door; it’s too far for it to be of any use to her. Instead she tilts her chin up defiantly. “Like I give a fuck about what you think?”

He makes a soft, amused sound. “Such language Agent Romanoff. What would your dear comrades say if they heard you?” He shifts closer, just as menacing in his exquisite suit as he is in leather and metal. “Do you think they’d approve of your tight dress? What about the fact that you’re wearing nothing underneath it?” To make his point Loki slides his knee up until she’s practically riding his thigh, the hem of her dress high on her hips. Natasha inhales sharply when he changes angle and presses right up against her clit, the movement sending sparks of electricity sizzling along her nerves.

“Don’t,” she begins to say when he releases one arm and lays a finger against her mouth. With a twist of his wrist a blade replaces his finger, its sharp edge resting against her bottom lip. Natasha stills and holds her breath. Make the wrong move and she’d be lucky if all she needed were a few stitches.

Loki merely smirks as he drags the knife lightly down the side of her mouth, along her jugular, and between her clavicles until it rests on the neckline of her dress. “Beg me to stop,” he says, his grin wide and mocking. “Offer to suck my cock and I might be merciful.”

There is really only one response to that. “Fuck you.”

His grin twists into a sneer. “Very well.”

Natasha doesn’t look away as Loki effortlessly slices through her dress. It falls to the floor, leaving her naked save for the strappy heels on her feet. Another turn of his wrist and the knife disappears. His hand, now free, curves possessively around her breast. He flicks his nail against her nipple and though she’s able to bite down on the moan that threatens to spill from her, she can’t do anything about the way her body arches into his touch.

Loki is relentless in his assault on her senses as he is on the battlefield. (She should know, having been the target of his fury before). He leans down and with his tongue leisurely traces the path his knife took in reverse. Natasha shuts her eyes, thinking that might stem the lust surging inside her but it’s useless. She’s shivering in pleasure by the time he mouths the pulse beating wildly on the side of her neck, the fabric of his jacket crushed between her fingers, and that’s when she realizes that he’s released her other wrist.

This is it. Her chance to surprise him and free herself. But freedom becomes a distant thought when his other hand slides between her legs.

“So wet,” he purrs as he parts her folds easily, thumb circling her clit as he teases her entrance. “You must want this badly.” She doesn’t bother to deny it, not when the evidence of her arousal is smeared along his hand. So Natasha hooks her leg around his waist and shifts her pelvis just so, both of them gasping as his fingers sink deeper into her. Her eyes flutter open at the sensation of being filled, but it’s not enough. She wants more.

Nipping at her jaw, Loki informs her, “There’s a man four buildings away observing us through his telescope. His hand is already down his disgustingly stained sweatpants. Shall I turn you around and let him watch me flatten you against the window as I take you from behind?”

“You’re a sick bastard,” she says, sounding more breathless than she’d like.

“True,” he agrees thoughtfully, as if she hadn’t just insulted him. “But I am also selfish.”

He makes a gesture with his hand. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the glass begin to turn opaque, shielding them from any prying eyes. Unwrapping her leg from around him, Loki steps away from her. Natasha experiences a twinge of disappointment at the loss of contact but all that’s forgotten in the next moment when he sinks to his knees before her. He hooks her leg over his shoulder and pulls her in close, delving between her thighs to lick a long, wet stripe against her slit before thrusting his tongue between her folds.

There’s no finesse, just a desperate hunger that’s reflected in every hard flick of his tongue, every sharp nip of his teeth. And while Loki laps eagerly at her, he’s still not giving her what she needs. Frustrated, Natasha finally buries her fingers in his hair and grinds herself shamelessly against his face. His laughter vibrates against her before he gives in, taking her clit between his lips and sucking hard on the sensitive nub.

Pleasure rushes over her suddenly as she comes with a sharp cry (not his name, never his name). He doesn’t stop there, keeps licking at her cunt until she has to push him away before she loses her mind again. Loki falls back on his heels and with hooded eyes watches her stagger away on legs that are shaking under her weight.

He’s a mess: suit wrinkled, erection straining against his pants, mouth and chin shiny with her slick. Natasha wants to push him down and ride his tongue until she orgasms again but there are things she needs to take care of first.

Her heels briefly catch on her ruined dress. “You didn’t have to do that asshole,” she mutters as she shakes it off.

“A minor inconvenience.” Loki waves away her concern with a dismissive gesture. “It’s a small thing to make it whole again.”

“Not the point,” she replies, rolling her eyes. Picking up her purse, Natasha removes her communicator and sends the all clear code. She has two hours before Fury expects to receive her report in person.

She plans on making good use of that time.


	2. Safe House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started as a drabble written for [blackfrostshenanigans](http://blackfrostshenanigans.tumblr.com/). Request was for Loki wearing Natasha's lingerie. I've slightly expanded it in this version. 
> 
> Natasha's thong is this [one](https://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/thongs-and-v-strings/lace-thong-panty-the-victorias-secret-designer-collection?ProductID=165525&CatalogueType=OLS).

It’s nothing more than a scrap of flimsy cloth. And yet…

Loki picks up the thong from the dresser, runs the sheer fabric between his fingers. He hasn’t given much thought to what Natasha wears under her SHIELD uniform. They’re merely encumbrances, to be disposed of as quickly as possible so that he may indulge his overwhelming need to feel the warmth of her lush curves under his palms.

_(For a mortal, what madness, how could he sink so low—)_

“What are you doing?”

He turns to find Natasha rousing from the bed, the sheets pooled around her waist. Her cool gaze flickers from the underwear in his grasp back up to his face.

“This hardly seems comfortable,” he says haltingly. His response elicits a confused tilt of her head before her posture softens and she gives him an indulgent smile. It’s a rare enough sight, one that sets Loki’s heart tripping over its rhythm (though he refuses to dwell on the reasons why).

Natasha lifts one shoulder in a lazy shrug. The movement draws attention to her breasts and Loki feels his cock begin to stir. “You get used to it. It’s not as uncomfortable as you think.”

“No?”

Something in her gaze sharpens. “Why don’t you try it on and see for yourself?” she suggests, and though his first impulse is to refuse, the faint tremor of lust in her voice convinces him otherwise. He bends down, lifts each leg into it. The fit is snug but Loki manages to pull it over his thighs until the thin straps settle against his hipbones.

“What do you think?”

It is unfamiliar. Strange. And quite honestly, a little ridiculous. His cock peeks out over the top, the cloth in the front too small to contain it. Loki somehow feels more exposed than when he was simply standing naked in her presence. Despite all this, he is aroused. Achingly erect. Loki shifts, trying to adjust the strip of cloth between the cheeks of his ass and his knees nearly buckle at the sensation of the silky fabric sliding over him.

“It is not…entirely unpleasant,” he admits in a hoarse whisper.

Her eyes gleam with amusement. “I can see that.” Throwing the sheets off, Natasha crawls to the edge of the bed. He finds himself mesmerized by the sinuous motion of her body, the sway of her hips, the shifting of lean muscle under skin that it takes him a moment to realize that she’s summoning him with a crook of her finger. Even though something inside him burns at the indignity ( _like a common dog, how dare she_ ), he does as she bids until he’s standing directly in front of her.

Now kneeling on the mattress, Natasha twines one arm around his neck, burying her hand in his hair. With the other she palms him gently, pressing the heel of her hand under the head of his cock. "I like it on you," she whispers, her breath warm on his neck.

Loki moans and rolls his hips, seeking a firmer touch but she maddeningly, infuriatingly, denies him. Natasha tugs sharply on his hair, the pain dancing along his scalp a silent command to stay still. When he obeys she rewards him with a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Shhh...." she croons, petting him lightly through the lace. Her teasing caresses are a sweet torture, as is the drag of her pert nipples across his chest. She takes him apart in that ruthlessly efficient manner that he has come to crave, fingertips skittering over his balls before finding the sensitive spot behind them. She scratches lightly, rubs slow, tight circles until he's teetering on the edge of his release. Natasha keeps him there, panting, desperate, until he half-collapses against her, hands digging into her waist, his forehead on the curve of her shoulder.

“Natasha,” he groans, hips snapping forward, greedy for more. He turns his head and inhales deeply. She smells of him, of sex and oh how he wants to drown in her. “Natasha…please….”

This time her touch stills. She grazes his earlobe with her teeth and laughs softly. "Since you asked so very nicely…”

He nearly whimpers with relief when Natasha wraps the fabric of her thong around his cock and grips him tightly. It only takes a few hard pulls before Loki spills all over her hand, his ragged shout muffled against her skin.

Before he can catch his breath Natasha manages to twist them around until he’s flat on the bed. She swiftly straddles him, her slickness smearing across his abdomen, and brings her semen-coated fingers to his lips. As Loki begins to lick them clean, he hears her say, "Maybe you can put on the matching bra too."

He finds that he's not completely averse to the idea.


	3. Republic Plaza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [futurerustfuture-dust]() asked for dirty talk. This one does contain some but isn't as kinky as the previous sections. May have to try again. :/
> 
> Also please ignore the twisting of physics and technology to suit fictional needs.

Smog covers the city like a thick veil, sending the residents of Singapore scurrying inside to avoid breathing in the foul air. Its negative effect on tourism is undeniable; the manager is by turns apologetic and grateful. "It's supposed to clear up in a few days," he tries to reassure her as he upgrades her from a double to a suite.

Natasha smiles, murmurs something appropriately conciliatory even though she thinks otherwise. She doesn’t mind the pollution at all.

It’s going to provide the perfect cover for a little breaking and entering.

***

Slipping past security is the easy part. Extracting the information she needs is more difficult. She has ten minutes to decrypt the access codes, download the files, and get out before the guards detect her presence. The entire op is just a hair under impossible but Natasha's not worried. She’d promised Fury she could do it and so far she hasn’t come across anything that would keep her from that promise.

Her earpiece buzzes with static just as her first attempt at hacking fails.

"Where are you?"

She frowns down at the keyboard and begins a second attempt. "This is a secure channel. How did you get through?"

"There is nothing I cannot do when I set my mind to it." Loki's bold declaration is undermined by the petulant tone of his next statement. "You were not at your apartment."

"I'm in the middle of something," she says crisply before tapping the Enter key. Second time's the charm and Natasha breathes out a sigh of relief as the files begin downloading to her flash drive.

Since she's somewhat free for the next few minutes, Natasha turns her attention to Loki. They haven't been interrupted with cries of alarm so she assumes he's managed to block SHIELD from listening in. "What the hell do you want?" she demands, not bothering to mask her irritation.

His blunt reply takes her by surprise. "You."

An international, possibly inter-dimensional booty call. (She doesn't know, doesn't _want_ to know where he goes in the times between their encounters.) Fan-fucking-tastic. Exactly what she needs at this moment.

"Really?" Natasha checks the time: five minutes and counting. To humor him she asks, "And what would you do with me?"

She should’ve known that he wouldn’t give her a simple answer. He just won’t tell her that he wants to fuck her, straight and to the point. Instead, he says, "I want to spread your thighs and taste you. To lick the honey dripping from your cunt. I want to feel your nails carving deep scratches on my chest as my cock slides inside you, filling you completely. And you will beg for it, Natasha. Beg for me. Again and again until your throat aches from screaming your pleasure." A dark chuckle. “And I will turn your body over and do it once more.”

Maybe it's the adrenalin pumping through her body, priming her for the arousal that's crashing over her. She bites her lip to hold back a moan as Loki continues his sinful narration, filling her mind with images that make her knees weaken and her cunt spasm with need. She's caught up in the erotic web he's spun around her that she nearly misses the message flashing on the screen.

_Download complete._

"Come find me in an hour," she bites out through gritted teeth as she begins to shut down the program. The sound of Loki's triumphant laugh fades out, replaced by an anxious voice.

"—there? Black Widow! Do you copy?"

"I'm done," she informs the agent assigned to monitor her progress as she grabs the flash drive and heads for the utility staircase. Muscling the door open, she takes the steps to the roof three at a time.

"You have forty-five seconds." The agent's nervousness comes through clear over the audio connection. "We couldn't establish contact with you for several minutes...not sure what happened there—"

"Don't worry about it," she cuts her off. "I'm almost out." Natasha dashes through the door marked "Roof Access," sprints for the edge of the building, and then launches herself over it.

Her shout of delight is swallowed up by the air rushing loudly past her ears as she goes into free fall. She doesn't have the ability to fly, not like Thor or Tony. Unlike them, she relishes the rare moments when she is airborne.

This is about as close to being free as she's going to get.

But all good things inevitably come to an end. Three seconds into her dive Natasha yanks hard on a release cord and the pack strapped to her shoulders springs open. She glides silently, a mere shadow, the fabric of her parachute blending in with the foggy muck obscuring Singapore's skyline. Threading through the buildings is a bit dicey, but she pulls it off and lands in a secluded section of a park one mile from her hotel. Later, the security cameras in the hotel lobby will capture an American tourist stumbling through the entrance, giggling drunkenly, her overfull shopping bag swinging wildly and threatening to knock over anyone who gets too close.

Natasha drops the act once she's in her room even though there's an audience waiting for her.

She cocks an eyebrow at him. "That was fast," she says softly, clearly impressed, tossing her bag aside and shutting the door. On the bed is Loki, already naked, idly stroking his cock and watching her avidly as she quickly and efficiently strips down.

"When the reward is your body..."

"Wow, you really know how to dish out those compliments." Natasha ambles over, drapes her arms loosely around his shoulders. "You said something about honey?"

Loki's answer is a wide grin as he drops to his knees before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open to kink suggestions. Just drop me a note. :)


	4. Apartment

The mattress dips underneath his weight—heavy leather and all—but the only sign that Natasha even senses the disturbance is a soft exhalation and her cheek pressing even further into the pillow. Loki cannot, in all the time he has spent with her, recall her sleeping so soundly, especially in his presence. He reaches out with his magic, trying to detect anything unusual about her heavy slumber but finds nothing other than a bone-deep fatigue.

_(Strange but certainly not enough to warrant the relief unfurling in his gut.)_

He idly reaches out to trace the jut of her hipbone so enticingly displayed above her skimpy underwear. When her chest continues to rise and fall evenly, Loki grows bolder and begins to ruck up her tank top, revealing even more of her flat abdomen. And the puckered and jagged flesh that mars the smoothness of her skin.

His fingers brush lightly against it, to his mind evidence of the crudeness of Midgardian medicine. Natasha has not disclosed to him the circumstances of her injury, not that he would have asked for it. And while Loki has discovered many things about her, that a kiss to the hollow at the base of her spine makes her both giggle and shudder in pleasure, the precise angle of his cock inside her to bring about her climax quickly, there is still much he does not know about her.

It is, perhaps, for the best. Whatever this arrangement is (he hesitates to think deeply on why he keeps returning to her), it is most certainly not meant to last long.

Natasha turns over then, still asleep, arm flinging to the side and hair spreading around her head like a copper halo. Her tank top now lies further up, framing the creamy swell of her breasts. His fingers twitch with the need to touch her, and a minor adjustment leaves her top high over her chest, her breasts displayed fully to his eager gaze.

He shifts his position on the bed to lean over her sleeping form, careful not to let his leathers chafe against her. When he gently traces her nipple, all that changes is a light hitch in her breathing; still she remains unaware of him. Smiling to himself ( _what fun, to touch her like this_ ), Loki flicks his thumb over it, again and again, watching hungrily as her nipple tightens under his attention. Before he is even aware of his actions he is bending over her, hand now braced against the bed, and bringing his mouth to her breast. He takes her nipple into his mouth, alternately sucking on it and laving it gently with his tongue.

Eyes still shut, Natasha lets out a soft sigh and twists slightly toward him. Loki takes it as a sign of encouragement, albeit unknowingly given. His free hand slides up between her thighs to cup her mound, the warmth of her like a brand against his palm. His fingers tease her with slow, languorous strokes along her slit, with an occasional dip between her folds to press against her clit. Even in sleep her body responds to him, moving restlessly, seeking his tongue and hand. Her hips rock gently, a silent plea to delve deeper into her cunt and it does not take long for the fabric of her underwear to become damp with her arousal.

A quiet moan alerts him to her growing state of wakefulness. “You’re back.”

Loki tells himself that he is only imagining the affection in her sleep-heavy voice. “I am,” he murmurs against her skin before grazing his teeth over her nipple. Gasping in pleasure Natasha crushes the sheets within her fists as her body arches hard, thighs closing over his hand.

“More,” she begs, her ragged groan the match needed to light his own arousal. He jerks her underwear down, just enough to ease two fingers easily into her. He has missed this. Missed _her_ , so hot, wet, and deliciously tight. He buries his moan against the hollow of her throat, crooks his fingers, and presses up. Above him Natasha keens loudly and sinks her nails into his wrist.

“More…need…more…” she pants, the sound of it sweet in his ears. So he obliges, adding another finger on his next slide inside her and his thumb circling against her clit. His cock swells with every gasp, every desperate whine. He wants nothing more than to sink inside her, to feel her pulse around him, those legs wrapping around his waist, but all he can do now is rut against her hip and pump his fingers roughly in and out of her cunt. Just as she commands.

“Right there…Loki…don’t stop…”

And he does not, not until her pleasure has peaked and her body has stopped trembling. When her cries have faded away to lazy sighs, Loki pulls away, smearing her slick along the inside of her thigh before bringing his hand to his mouth to lap up the rest. His cock is still hard, aching, but strangely he feels no desire to satisfy his need for her at the moment.

“Mmm…best way to wake up,” Natasha murmurs drowsily, a small smile gracing her lips. Her eyes flutter open, unreadable in the watery light coming in through the curtains on the window. “How did you get in?” she asks over a hastily covered yawn. “Wait, don’t bother. I’ll just change the locks.”

She turns over, burying her head into the pillow. His gaze is drawn to the curves of her ass as she arches her back into a stretch. He’s reminded of a cat preparing to curl into a nap and the image forces him to bite down on a chuckle.

“What time is it anyway?”

He glances over at the window. “Almost dawn.” Loki gives into temptation, allowing his fingers to skim over her. Hooking them into the edge of her underwear he begins to slowly tug it up. “You were sleeping like the dead.”

“Yeah, well, get back to me when you’ve been up for over 48 hours straight.” She looks back at him and opens one eye. “What are you doing?”

He tilts his head and gives her a confused look. “I thought that perhaps you might want to go back to sleep.”

“Oh I’m awake now,” Natasha murmurs throatily as she pushes back against his hand and rotates her hips invitingly.

He would be a fool to let such an opportunity slip. Smirking at her, Loki drags her toward him and begins to unlace his breeches.


	5. Safe House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably fits in better before the previous chapter but you can take it either way.

Natasha has discovered, through a not insignificant amount of hands-on observation, that there are a few advantages to sleeping with an alien god. The ability to keep going, well past the point where other men would have nothing left to give, is something that she has come to appreciate greatly.

Enough to tolerate the way Loki tends to runs off at the mouth at certain times.

“When I am king of Asgard I shall take you like this,” he pants as he slams her down onto his cock, hard enough to jar her bones. His hands are wrapped so tight around her waist that she’s sure to see bruises in the morning, a matching set to the ones she’s left on his neck and shoulder. Though she can’t see his face, sitting in his lap like this, Natasha can easily imagine his savage grin, the triumph glittering in his eyes. Moaning at the heat that pulses through her at the thought, she leans back and offers him her throat. He accepts with a low growl, teeth catching on her skin, a warm swipe of his tongue to soothe the pain.

One hand moves from her hip, over her belly, and down to the apex of her thighs. She knows what he’s seeking so she spreads her legs wider, inviting him to take what he wants. Long fingers find her swollen clit, rub tight circles over it as he continues his filthy lullaby.

“On the throne.” A sharp pinch forces a shocked gasp from her. “Wide open. My seed dripping from your cunt. And you’ll scream for me, Natasha. Beg your king to fill your greedy—” His words are choked off by a groan when she squeezes tight around him.

“Just shut up and fuck me,” she hisses out through gritted teeth and rakes her nails along his thigh for emphasis. Rows of angry welts rise on his pale flesh, but he simply laughs it off as he rises to his feet and lifts her along with him. Before she can draw breath to protest the change in position, Loki abruptly pulls out and throws her down on the bed on her hands and knees. He’s on top of her, quick as a snake, hand wrapping around her throat to pull her head back as he molds her tight against the hard line of his body.

“Perhaps I should take you like this instead. Like a bitch in heat,” he says, words dripping with dark promise. His cock slides between her thighs with a wet, lewd sound but he doesn’t do more than tease her slit, much to her frustration. Natasha swallows back a whine and swivels her hips to find the right angle that would allow him to slide fully inside her aching cunt, but no matter how she moves he deftly avoids her efforts to push back against him.

Well then, if that’s how he wants to play. She licks her lips and tosses the equivalent of a verbal grenade at him. “Fucking animals is more your speed, right?” It’s a low blow and she’s surprised that her insolence only earns her two firm smacks on her ass. (She hopes he didn’t notice how she leaned into the second one.)

“I should make you suffer for that,” Loki says, clearly annoyed, before releasing her and pushing her back down. As she sucks air into her lungs, his palms sweep down her sides before settling on her hips. Anticipation thrums through her veins, her skin tingling underneath his strong hands. She needs this. Needs every inch of his thick cock inside her now. But instead of pounding into her, he lightly massages the cheeks of her ass and slowly eases them apart.

Frowning, she shifts uneasily and tries to look at him over her shoulder. “Why—”

Whatever she was going to say dissolves into a shuddering exhale when she feels his tongue press against her hole. Heat flares low in her belly, chases away the shock as Loki eagerly licks at her, firm wet strokes that soon reduce her to a trembling mess of muscle and nerves. That have her rocking against his face, welcoming the stab of his tongue inside her.

It’s too much. It’s not enough. Natasha drops her head on her forearms, strength draining quickly, and sinks further down on the sheets. Her thighs splay wider at the slightest pressure from him and _oh_ , he’s not, he can’t be—

“Loki…” His name comes out as a whimper, but she can’t bring herself to feel any shame at the naked want that threads through her voice.

At least he has the courtesy not to mock her, dropping a kiss on the curve of her ass before answering, “Yes?”

“Just…fuck,” she gasps when his thumb brushes against her, once, and then sinks in past the tight ring of muscle. “Yes. _Yes_.”

He groans, a low, rough sound that sends a fresh wave of lust surging through her, and then, _finally_ , she feels his cock pushing into her. Natasha bites down on her lip as he slowly eases into her, pain and pleasure weaving together until she can’t tell the difference anymore. Loki pauses when he’s finally seated inside her, his hips flush against her ass, fingers flexing against her hips. A sob threatens to spill from her chest at the sensation of his cock stretching her, filling her so completely. It feels good, so damn good, but she wants much more.

“Move. Now,” she bites out, her impatience getting the better of her. His response is a soft, knowing laugh before he pulls back and starts fucking her into the mattress.

There isn’t more she can do other than curl her fingers into the sheets and hang on as she races toward her fourth climax of the night. Although Natasha tries her best to hold it off - she’s determined not to lose it before him - she’s not sure she can, not when each rough drag of his cock brings her closer and closer to the edge. Muffling her cries against her fist, she chants _not yet_ in her mind, over and over until she hears Loki ragged shout, feels the motion of his hips stutter and slow. It’s only then that she lets go, screams her orgasm into the sheets, and together they collapse into a sticky, sweaty mess on the bed.

It’s too easy, with sleep tugging at her eyelids and fatigue weighing down her limbs, to stay like this. Curled around each other, her head tucked under his chin, his arm laying possessively across her waist. She should move out of his embrace, maybe even kick him out of her bed, but right now she lacks the strength to do anything other than listen to the rhythm of Loki’s heartbeat even out.

As she wrestles with the desire to give into sleep, Natasha feels his lips move against her hair.

“I meant every word. About Asgard. And you.”

“And how do you propose to bring me there?”

His hand drifts up to palm her breast. “You enjoy being in my bed, do you not?” Loki states matter-of-factly. A grin tugs at the corner of her mouth at the hint of pride in his tone. She’d laugh but Natasha’s pretty sure that he wouldn’t take kindly to her amusement at his expense.

“The sex is nice,” she admits dryly, “but it’s not enough to convince me to move off-planet.”

“By force then.” His arm tightens around her, as if he would carry her away at this moment. “I shall snatch you from under Fury’s nose and keep you in Asgard by my side. In chains if necessary.”

“Kinky,” Natasha murmurs drowsily as she shuts her eyes. Only for few minutes, she promises herself. Then she’ll make him leave. “I hope you’re prepared to be disappointed. You’re not taking me anywhere without a fight.”

Sleep drags her down before she can hear his response. When she wakes hours later, Natasha finds the space beside her empty, the sheets cool to the touch.

And a slight hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach that she doesn’t dare to examine deeply.


	6. Apartment

Loki steps through the rip he has created in the fabric separating the Realms and feels his skin begin to tingle. The sensation is faint but distinct, a sign that Natasha is nearby. Even more reassuring than her presence is the fact that she has not discovered his little bit of mischief: a locator spell placed on her person. He thinks back fondly on the exact moment he wove the spell around her. Natasha blindfolded, wrists bound to the headboard of her bed, and writhing helplessly under his mouth. She was none the wiser, the intensity of her orgasm hiding his work, and now there is no place in all of the Realms in which she can hide from him.

It takes but a thought to change his clothing and blend seamlessly with the rest of the mortals scurrying about on this balmy summer evening. A brisk walk takes him to a bookshop and inside Loki finds her standing in front of a tall shelf marked “Travel.”

“What do you think,” Natasha asks as he pauses beside her, a book held in each hand. “Fiji or Hawaii?”

Loki glances down at them. The white sand and sparkling blue waters depicted on the covers are pleasing to the eye but he has seen wonders that are ten times more impressive than anything her insignificant planet has to offer. He tells her so, expecting outrage, perhaps an impassioned defense (not that he cares). However, she only tilts her head up at him, her gaze cool and steady.

“For someone who has such a low opinion of Earth you’re quite the frequent visitor.” There’s a shadow at the edge of her thin smile, insubstantial, but it is enough to awaken the hunter in him. “Makes me wonder if we could’ve avoided the destruction of New York if I’d made you a different offer on the Helicarrier.

Now this is delicious. More red for her ledger, only for actions not taken, instead of ones carried out. Loki cannot resist sticking his blade in the wound and twisting.

“Would I have called off the Chitauri if you’d spread your legs for me?” he muses out loud. The faint lines between her brows deepen slightly at his crude manner; it’s a small reaction but he savors it nonetheless. “Perhaps,” he lies. ( _He would have taken all she had to offer and still opened the portal_.) “A pity Fury never considered the possibility.”

The line of her mouth twists. “It wasn’t his call to make.” And just as the surface of a pond returns to its placid nature after being disturbed, so does Natasha. Her expression clears, guilt and doubt vanishing as she raises one shoulder in a lazy shrug and places her books back on the shelf. “Don’t have the time for vacation anyway.” Task accomplished, she turns around to face him fully, eyeing his clothes with some skepticism. “You’re taking a risk being out and about like this.”

“I’ve cloaked myself. Only you can see my true face.”

She presses a hand to her chest. “I feel so honored.” Irritation pricks at him but before he can respond, she says, “You want to get something to eat?”

Her question shocks him more than he would’ve expected. He leaves almost immediately after each of their encounters and Natasha has not asked him to stay longer. It is an unspoken condition of their arrangement, one that he, for all his aversion to following rules, has not broken.

( _Though he was strangely reluctant to leave her side that one time._ )

“I…would like that,” Loki says, cautious, and something in the vicinity of his chest eases a little when she nods, seemingly satisfied by his answer.

“Great.” She gestures with her head towards the exit. “Then let’s get out of here.”

***

The proprietors at the restaurant Natasha takes him to greet her warmly; she’s obviously well known to them. They’re seated at the bar, where she and the chef engage in an animated conversation that he doesn’t understand a single word of. He could, of course, solve that particular problem, but Loki is content to simply sit by and observe.

They come to some agreement just as a ceramic flask and cups are placed in front of Natasha. She pours the contents, a clear liquid, into both cups and offers him one. “Sake,” she says in response to a lift of his eyebrow, toasting him with her cup before taking a sip.

Loki follows suit. At her expectant look he offers his assessment. “It is…acceptable.”

She seems pleased by his opinion. “Had a craving for sushi,” she confesses, taking another sip. “Ever since I got back from my last op. A treat, I guess, for making it out alive.”

Loki is reminded of the man whose mind he’d taken control of. Remembers the conversations they’d had about the woman beside him. “Barton would not allow anything to happen to you.”

“Clint doesn’t really have a say in that.” At his curious look she explains, “I usually work alone.” She pauses, then adds, “Unless of course there’s an alien invasion.”

The arrival of their sushi spares him from having to acknowledge that. While Loki is not entirely sure that dinner will be to his taste, at the very least it looks appetizing. With an enthusiasm that takes him by surprise, Natasha points out each of the colorful pieces, offering her opinion on which ones he should try first. “The salmon,” she suggests and shows him how to use the thin wooden sticks given to them. He, unfortunately, is not quite adept as her. When his third attempt results in another failure, she finally takes pity on him.

“Here, allow me.” Natasha picks up the sushi and lifts it to his mouth. He obediently parts his lips for her, tasting both the fish and faint salt on the pads of her fingertips. Loki stills, then flicks his tongue lightly against her, watching as awareness seeps into her eyes. The air between them feels charged, electric, much as it is when his brother calls down lightning. Her fingers stay pressed to his lips a second longer than necessary before she withdraws from him.

“Would you like to try another one?” she asks, her voice low and much too intimate for a place as public as this.

At first his throat feels too tight to get anything out but he manages somehow. “Yes. Please.”

***

By the end of dinner Loki is full hard and aching beneath his finely-cut trousers, no thanks to Natasha and her attempt to personally enhance his culinary experience. He has half a mind to simply teleport them back to her apartment, so that he may lay her out and gorge on her lush body but she stubbornly insists on walking.

“Perfect summer night for it,” she points out, and because she is indeed correct, Loki bites his tongue and allows her to lead the way.

His patience is rewarded as soon her front door closes behind them. In between hungry, bruising kisses they make quick work of their clothes, the discarded pieces accumulating into a messy heap at their feet. Loki is more than ready to take her like this, pinned against the wall, her cunt rubbing wetly over him. Instead she slips from his embrace with a whimper, deftly avoiding his attempt to pull her back, and motions for him to follow. Bemused, he does as she’s instructed, the inviting sway of her hips drawing his gaze as she saunters toward the kitchen.

“I believe your bedroom is in the other direction."

Ignoring his helpful suggestion, she reaches for a jar on the countertop and opens it. “I thought you might like some dessert.”

It is the last thing on his mind. “I’m not—”

His protest dies when she smears the contents of the jar on his lips. He licks his lips slowly, unsure of her intentions, and is pleasantly surprised by the rich sweetness. “What is it?”

Natasha’s grin lights up her face. “Nutella. It’s basically a chocolate paste. Great on toast. Fruit. Anything really.” She hold out the container to him. “Would you like more?” she asks softly, watching him from under her lashes.

When he nods, she dips her fingers into the container and dabs a small amount on her bottom lip. Loki leans forward and gently licks at it until it is all gone. He does the same to the next portion, which she applies to the hollow at the base of her throat. She coats her nipples with a more generous amount and by the time Loki has thoroughly cleaned them of the sweet paste, there’s an added hitch in her breathing. He tracks her progress down her body, licking and sucking and nipping at each patch of skin she decorates with the paste until he has fallen to his knees before her. Swallowing thickly, he watches as Natasha traces chocolate-coated fingers over her bare mound and along the folds of her cunt. He dives in at once, gathering every bit of chocolate with wide swipes of his tongue. His senses are overwhelmed: her low moans fill his ears, her body trembles under his palms. He parts her folds and now the sweetness on his tongue is joined by the tang of her arousal. He laps at her eagerly, trying to coax more, but before he can truly enjoy her, Natasha pulls at his shoulders, urging him to stand.

“Your turn,” she says in a breathless whisper. They change places; now he is the one braced against the counter. Natasha liberally paints his body with the chocolate, then follows the path she’s drawn with her tongue. By the time she reaches his cock he is desperate to feel her mouth on him. She takes her time smearing the chocolate over him, thick dollops of it on the head, ragged stripes along the length. When Loki is sufficiently prepared to her satisfaction, she gazes up at him, parts her lips, and slowly begins to lick the chocolate off him.

Soon he is the one struggling for every breath, fingers digging into the edge of the countertop as he fights the urge to pump into her delectable mouth. Every curl and flick of her tongue against his cock is blissful torture. Her muffled noises of pleasure send lust stabbing deep into his gut. And when she urges him deeper into her throat and swallows around him—

“Natasha, I can’t…”

Quickly, she releases him with a sigh and gets to her feet to slide up the length of his now sticky body.

“Want you…inside me,” she pants hotly against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Loki readily complies, lifting her up roughly and guiding his cock into her. The slick tightness of her cunt is his undoing; it only takes a few moments of rocking together, bodies pressed tight against each other before he comes with a deep groan. Within seconds Natasha shudders in his arms, her cry buried in the crook of his neck.

Time slips from him. He does not know how long they stayed entwined, only that he feels the loss of the heat of her body keenly once she unwraps her legs from around his waist and peels herself off him. The smile she gives him is soft, sated, and when she cards her fingers through his hair, he is inexplicably seized with the urge to turn his cheek and press a kiss into her palm.

( _He does not. He has no need for sentiment._ )

Natasha sweeps her hand across his ribs and brings it up between them, showing him the thin smear of Nutella on her fingertips. “The downside,” she says, grimacing, “is the clean-up. At least I don’t have to wash the sheets.”

This is easy enough. Loki lifts his hand and begins to gather his magic to him when she twines her fingers around his, having divined his intention, and essentially snuffs it out. “Let’s take a shower instead,” she offers, eyes bright with playfulness. “It’s more fun that way.”

Tugging lightly on his arm, she leads him down the hallway to the bathroom, leaving him with no other option but to follow.


	7. Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting and for the short chapter.

Her eyes open reluctantly at the second round of chimes coming from her phone. With a groan Natasha fumbles for it on the nightstand and brings it closer. Her sleep-hazy brain notes two things on the screen: that it is 2:23AM and that Nick is waiting for her to pick up.

“Yes?” she answers quietly. Beside her, Loki lets out a soft grunt and pulls her closer, arm tightening around her waist.

“Are you in a secure location?” Nick sounds disgustingly alert at this ungodly hour. Not for the first time she wonders if he ever goes home at all or just sits in his office and reads reports all night long.

“Give me a sec.” She extricates herself from his embrace and slips out from underneath the blanket, not bothering to cover up her nakedness as she pads across the bedroom. Shutting the door behind her she says, “Go ahead.”

“Something’s come up. I want you here at zero five hundred hours for a briefing. Make sure you have everything you need as you’ll be going out right after.” He pauses before adding, “Not sure how long this op will take.”

Well then. That sounds ominous. But she knows better than to ask; this is all she’s going to get out of Nick at the moment.

“Yes sir,” she answers crisply. The line cut outs immediately after.

Natasha returns to her bedroom expecting to find Loki awake. He’s as light as sleeper as she is, and she hadn’t taken much care to keep her movements quiet. To her surprise he isn’t. Instead he’s sprawled across her bed as if he owns it. And the way the blanket is draped low across his hips…

No, she shouldn’t even be thinking about it, with a deadline to meet in a few hours. But instead of getting ready, Natasha crawls over him, fitting herself between his legs as she tugs the blanket down. Her eyes are immediately drawn to his cock, heavy and thick against his thigh. She can’t help but lick her lips in anticipation as she takes him in hand, fingers closed loosely around him. Loki sleeps on, unaware of what she’s planning to do to him.

Shoving any thoughts of her impending assignment to the back of her mind, she dips her head and presses a kiss to his cock. She lazily swirls her tongue over the spongy tip, probing the tiny slit with teasing flicks. Having him like this, at the mercy of her mouth, stokes the heat simmering between her legs. Already she can feel herself getting wet, her cunt squeezing down on nothing, aching to be filled.

When he begins to swell in her grip, Natasha wraps her lips tight around his cock and sucks hard, like she wants to drink him down. As she relaxes her throat to accommodate his growing erection, she feels Loki beginning to move restlessly beneath her. Out of the corner of her eye, she catches his fingers clawing into the sheets. A deep groan rumbles out of his chest and then his hands tangle in her hair, holding her steady as his hips suddenly jerk up. His cock pushes deeper, nudging the back of her throat. She can’t accommodate him as easily in this position – not if she wants to breathe – so she braces her forearms against his thighs and uses her weight to keep him in place. His needy whine dissolves into a sigh as she pumps her hand along his length and teases the head of his cock with her tongue and teeth.

As much as she’d like to keep this going, to bring Loki to the edge and keep him there until he’s delirious with need, she still has to prep for what promises to be one of those long, drawn-out operations. Regretfully, she lets him slip out of her mouth with one last lick.

Loki moans in disappointment. “You don’t have to stop,” he offers, mouth curved down into a mock pout.

Dragging herself across his body, Natasha straddles his hips, trapping his steel-hard cock against her. Her palms on his chest, she slowly rocks back and forth, biting her lip at the wet sound of her cunt sliding over him. There’s not enough friction to get her off quickly, much to her frustration. If only they had more time…

“Had to wake you,” she says, breathless. “Duty calls. I need to go in.”

He stares at her in mild disbelief. “And leave me wanting? You are cruel.”

She laughs, a low, throaty sound. “I thought you liked that about me.” Natasha runs a finger down the line of his sternum. “Think you can wait until I get back?”

“That is unlikely.” Loki flips her over effortlessly and pins her wrists over her head with one hand before she can leverage herself to a better position. He leans down, swallowing her protest with a hard kiss that has her melting beneath him. She gives in to what her body wants, spreading her legs wide and welcoming the rough thrust of his cock into her.

Later he suggests, rather unhelpfully, that she attend the briefing with his come dripping down her thighs. Natasha nixes that idea but turns down his offer of healing the small bruise he left at the base of her throat. With her uniform zipped all the way up there’s nothing to see. And when she’s listening to Nick outline the objectives for her next op, there’s nothing to give away the reason why she occasionally strokes her thumb along the seam of her collar.


End file.
